The purpose of this application is to support for the 8th International Congress of Natural Products Research. This is 53rd Annual Meeting of the American Society of Pharmacognosy (ASP) and 8th joint annual meeting of the ASP, the Association Francophone pour l'Enseignement et la Recherche en Pharmacognosie (AFERP), the Gesellschaft fur Arzneipflanzenund Naturstoff-Forschung (GA), the Phytochemical Society of Europe (PSE) and the Societa Italiana di Fitochimica (SIF) to be held July 28 - August 1, 2012 in New York (http://www.icnpr2012.org). These international societies and their individual members contribute to the fields of health and medicine by investigating natural products (compounds and mixtures produced by organisms) many of which have been found useful as to therapeutics and dietary supplements. The objective of such a conference to disseminate recent research advances in natural products and related fields of herbal medicine, ethnobotany, biodiversity, and nutrition to a global scientific audience. Funding this award would help defray the costs of travel, accommodation, and registration of invited speakers to this conference. The meeting will be held in the Grand Hyatt hotel in New York City with additional events at the New York Botanical Garden (NYBG). The theme of the meeting is Global Change, Natural Products, and Human Health. Some highlights of our proposed program currently planned includes presentations such as an ethnobotanical program, a biodiversity symposium and sessions including technological approaches of scientific investigation, marine natural products and microbial compounds are also planned. A late-breaking session in honor of the late Professor Norman R. Farnsworth has been added to the Congress to recognize this important founding member of the ASP. Each society will present award for notable accomplishment with the awardees invited to present their accomplishments. A medicinal plant exhibition will be displayed at the NYBG along with a dinner reception. Three poster sessions are scheduled to address the large number of expected presentations. A panel discussion will converse on the future of natural products in the face of industry pressures, global change, etc. and how to address these demands. At this meeting the ASP will celebrate the 75th anniversary of the Journal of Natural Products (http://www.pharmacognosy.us/journal-of-natural-products/), an ACS journal of established importance to the field of natural products and related fields such as ethnopharmacology. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The purpose of this application is to help to support for the 8th International Congress of Natural Products Research (ICNPR 2012). Funding from such an award would help defray the costs of travel, accommodation, and registration of invited speakers to this conference. This would provide a venue for global discussion of natural products of medicinal, ethnobotanical, biodiversity, and dietary importance.